


Choke II

by conormonaghan



Series: Choke [2]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Bottom Justin Bieber, Choking, Cocky Justin Bieber, Deepthroating, Dominance, Dominant Shawn Mendes, Dubious Consent, Facials, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Submission, Sweat, Top Shawn Mendes, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conormonaghan/pseuds/conormonaghan
Summary: It always starts the same way: with Shawn Mendes on his knees.





	Choke II

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can read early drafts of my future work as they become available at www.conormonaghan.com

It always starts the same way: with Shawn Mendes on his knees.

He spent all night in his hotel waiting for the text. He took a shower, washed his face, fixed his hair, and waited. Eventually the message came. He walked into this room wearing form-fitting black jeans and a white t-shirt, and now he’s kneeling in front of a shirtless Justin Bieber, torso graffiti-ed with tattoos, white basketball shorts sagging beneath the cleft of his perky ass, teasing the white cotton of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He loves to show off.

The room is silent, so when Justin reaches down, pulls down the front of his shorts and Calvin Kleins and hooks them beneath his balls, and elicits the most fleeting anticipatory moan, the small sound fills the room. Justin is rock hard, seven inches of cut cock. His balls and pubic area are clean shaven.

Shawn reaches forward for Justin’s penis, but Justin stops Shawn.

“Take your clothes off first.

Shawn peers up into Justin’s eyes. In the past, he’s always been clothed during their sessions together. Makes it seem less gay, I guess. Things usually end up getting messy, but Shawn doesn’t mind. So what if his clothes get a little filthy?

So why is Justin making him strip? After all, Justin is straight.

Justin stares down at Shawn, and eventually Shawn decides to get it over with. He lifts himself up onto his feet and slides his t-shirt over his head, that way that muscular straight boys do, by grabbing the hem with both hands and sliding it up over his chest and head. He unbuttons the front of his jeans and slides them off one leg a time. Then he turns to face Justin, wearing nothing but his black Emporio Armani underwear. There’s an obscene bulge jutting out from the crotch of his briefs, but to Justin’s surprise, Shawn doesn’t appear to be erect.

“Those too.”

Shawn hooks his thumb in the waistband of his briefs and slides them down his legs.

Justin’s eyes flash with shock, but then become unreadable.

At 6’3, 190 pounds, Shawn Mendes is a god. He towers almost half a foot over the cocky alpha standing beneath him, who looks scrawny in comparison. Shawn has no facial hair, but he does have a dusting of chest hair and a full bush of brown pubic hair, both of which contrast intensely with Justin’s shaved crotch and hairless chest. Even though he’s not erect, his cock looks absolutely massive and hangs thick between his legs, the head suspended far below his bush and even his size-able, low hanging balls. An insecure man might even note that his flaccid penis looks bigger than Justin’s hard cock. He kneels down onto his knees.

Then he leans forward and takes the cock in his mouth.

The first few inches are easy. But eventually, the tip of Justin’s cock reaches the back of his throat and he begins to gag. Justin loves the sound, and takes the opportunity to pull his penis out of Shawn’s mouth and slap the saliva-covered shaft against the kid’s right cheek, marking his territory.

“Look at me.”

But Shawn is already looking up into his eyes. He maintains eye contact while Justin rubs the tip of his penis gently roughly over Shawn’s lips. Then, Justin eases the head and slides his penis deep into Shawn’s throat in one smooth motion.

Shawn may have showered before coming here, but Justin Bieber is clearly here after a long day. Even though Justin’s pubic hair is shaved clean, Shawn can smell the musk from Bieber’s crotch. His cock tastes salty, naturally, after a day spent in his sweaty Calvin Kleins.

When Justin finally reaches the back of Shawn’s throat again, he grabs the back of Shawn’s head, expecting the boy to retreat from his fat cock, but Shawn doesn’t. Justin becomes impatient, desperate to see Shawn taking every last inch of his cock, so he rams his pelvis forward like he’s fucking a tight pussy, and that’s it. It’s in.

Shawn Mendes is completely naked and on his knees in front of Justin Bieber. There’s something satisfying to Justin, the cocky piece of ass he is, looking down at Shawn Mendes, the boy whose girlfriend he fucked a few months ago and is now engaged to, whose throat is full of his sweaty cock. It would probably be more satisfying if he didn’t have to see the flaccid horse cock hanging between Shawn’s legs. At least his eyes are bloodshot and swollen, tears streaming down his cheeks. Hell, he’s deepthroating it so completely that his lips are suctioned onto Justin’s smooth pelvis, almost as if searching for more.

Shawn is searching more. He opens his mouth even wider, impossibly wide. Bieber always said that Shawn had a big mouth. With his left hand, Shawn grabs Justin’s scrotum and works it into his mouth alongside the cock before grabbing Justin’s ass with both hands and pulling the boy forcefully forward, completely swallowing his penis and balls.

Justin can see swelling at the base of Shawn’s Adam’s apple; he knows it’s the tip of his penis, and he can’t believe how easily Shawn is taking it, eyes watering or not.

Justin needs control. He slaps Shawn across the face. Then again. He leans forward and lets a large thick load of spit drop from his lips down onto Shawn’s face, landing between his eyes. Shawn, with his hands still on Justin’s ass cheeks, responds by pulling the boy forward even harder, onto his toes, while his lips, having already swallowed all the cock that Justin Bieber has to offer, engulf more of the boy’s smooth pubic area.

Justin, now stumbling on his toes, grabs the back of Shawn’s head with both hands and starts pumping his cock in and out of the boy’s mouth. The pace is ruthless. He’s fucking Shawn’s mouth like a girl’s lubed pussy. Spit is pouring out of the corners of Shawn’s mouth and down Bieber’s balls. Shawn’s eyes are blood red and the room is filled with the moist, sloppy sound of sex, with the sound of a saliva-soaked ball sack slapping against a wet chin, with the slurping sound of Shawn Mendes swallowing Justin Bieber’s cock, and increasingly, the sound of Bieber’s moans.

Justin is teetering on his toes, knees shaking, ready to bust a nut, when he feels the strong hands of Shawn Mendes slap his ass and then spread his ass cheeks apart. He barely even registers the action, or the way the cool air rushes between his cheeks to kiss his hole.

But eventually, he will realize that something is different tonight.

Maybe it will be when a saliva-coated finger rubs against his rim.

Maybe it will be when a finger sinks playfully into his hole.

Maybe it will be when his Shawn pulls off his dick.

Maybe it will be when he’s on his back on the couch with his legs pressed against him, basketball shorts and Calvin Kleins bunched around his ankles, with the mouth of Shawn Mendes roaming that intimate area between his straight ass cheeks.

Maybe it will be when he finally realizes that Shawn Mendes is hard.

Or maybe it will be when he’s on his back, completely naked, mouth filled with his own dirty underwear, ass cheeks spread wide, when he feels the rough friction of pubic hair rubbing against his hole, when ten fucking inches of Shawn Peter Raul Mendes are stretching his tight little ass.

Maybe then he’ll realize something is different tonight.


End file.
